


Organic Matter

by ThunderScythe



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-17
Updated: 2008-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderScythe/pseuds/ThunderScythe





	Organic Matter

Prowl sat quiet and still, staring for longingly at the spot where his tree used to be. Sentinel Prime decided it was necessary to 'dispose of all organic life' in the base when he was off on patrol- and since his room had the most organic exposure, he started with his room. He got back just to witness Sentinel's crew drag out the tree and hand it over to logger's before he forcibly ordered everyone out, restraining himself from attacking the Elite Guardsmen. He glared heatedly at Optimus Prime and Ratchet, who had come out of nowhere and exclaimed that they had no idea that was happening. Prowl just stomped back into his room and slammed the metal door that was newly installed behind him angrily.

He had refused to come out since.

The dirt was smoothed over by his hands since he couldn't bear to see the tracks left behind by all the intruders that had dared to come into his personal quarters. Prowl had never felt so violated in his life. His room felt bare; his spark felt as if something was ripped violently away from it. He saw no reason to try and face the world. His depression raised his anger and he hated every mech out there- outside of his sanctuary. His world had been attacked and he wanted revenge. He sighed; this was not how he was supposed to act. Had his training taught him nothing? He sought the meditation pose and began to meditate.

Time passed before he heard movement above his quarters. Someone was on his roof walking towards the hole that would lead into his quarters. It wasn't long before Jazz jumped down from the hole in the ceiling, landing in the dirt. The dust rose but Prowl never moved, only staring with cold optics at Jazz's feet. The Elite Guard looked around before looking down at the still cyberninja.

A silence wafted through the room before Jazz spoke, "Optimus Prime asked me to talk to you," He got silence so he continued, "He's apologetic to you and is willing to replace anything that Sentinel Prime and his men removed," Silence again graced him for a moment before Prowl lifted his head and said, "Nothing could now replace what has been done here. Nothing could replace what has been torn away form my spark." He stood and stared back into Jazz's visor. "I will not leave here. You cannot make me. I want no mech in here- Not Optimus, not Sentinel, not iyou/i." For extra measure, he poked the other cyberninja's chest.

"Hey, hey," said Jazz, swatting at his hand. "I didn't do anything!" Prowl folded his arms, "You're standing in the dirt where my tree used to be," Jazz looked down, lifting a foot to observe the ground, "Oh, um, okay…" He looked back up to Prowl.

Prowl fumed, " _Move_!" he hissed, causing Jazz to jump onto the metal part of the floor. "Hey man! No need to yell!" Prowl turned to look away from him, looking down at Jazz's footprints in the dirt, "You wouldn't understand. Not until you know how it feels to be surrounded by nature." He stretched his hands out, the sunlight seeming to lighten his form, sparkling like a beacon of hope. "This," He claimed, pointing around to the enclosed area, "Is just a room. Metal pressed together to block the outside world. But that," He then pointed out to the sky where birds were flying outside, "That is what truly makes this planet unique."

Jazz scratched his head, "I'll admit some of the humans' things are cool, but what do the other organic things have to prove? They don't have any sentience," Prowl turned to Jazz, visor seeming narrow in distaste, "Says who? Sentinel? He doesn't know if anything had sentience if it walked up to him and slapped him in the face," Jazz had to force back a laugh at the image, "It's not what they can think of, its how they act. My tree for example," Prowl waved his hand to the empty air space, "It never moved, never talked, but it held homes for many organisms and grew happily in peace. It never bothered anyone or thing. What point was proven when it was cut down?" He then stared at Jazz, "This is an organic planet- replacing every organic thing with metal will not change it."

There was another silence, a brief moment for Jazz to take it all in, "…I didn't realize that the things livin' here, in this room and in this world, held so much value to you Prowl." Prowl could only sigh, "We've been at this planet for a while now, Jazz. It's given me some time to explore and wonder." He then looked up to the sky, admiring, "And realize just how different our home world is compared to others."

Seeming to get back onto the main topic, Prowl then glared and returned back to his spot where he was meditating, "So until ever bot here realizes that, I will not leave this room. I haven't left it for days before without any problem, why should this be any different?" Jazz stared at Prowl before slowly asking, "Could I help you restore what you had here?" Prowl side glanced at him, "You can't just put a new fully grown tree in here- it'll take years for it to grow again." Jazz smiled and sat next to him, taking the same meditation pose, "I'll still be here then, won't I?" He looked to the sky before looking to Prowl, "Everything that's alive deserves a chance to grow," He reached out to touch the dirt and before Prowl could stop him, he pushed some of it away, and to Prowl's surprise, revealed a sprout growing out of the ground. Jazz grinned, "Even if it doesn't talk. Or move. Or think."

Prowl gave him a small smile, "It thinks, believe me. And I believe it likes you." Jazz laughed, "Good! I feel bad now. What do we do to make it grow?" Prowl looked to the green plant, a fondness growing inside of him, "We wait and hope Sentinel doesn't find it."


End file.
